


Beautiful

by FlyofDragon



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Kid Alex, Kid Fic, Kid Michael, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyofDragon/pseuds/FlyofDragon
Summary: The first time Alex saw him, he was nine. Alex thought he was pretty.--Kid fic where Michael is briefly in Roswell between the pods and coming back for good. He makes an impression.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me go, my first RNM story <3

The first time Alex saw him, he was nine. Rumours of a new kid had been floating around since the day before mixed with voices in distasteful tones whispering “foster child”. As soon as he saw him, Alex decided he didn’t care.

He didn’t really get a good look at the boy in the classroom. As soon as he could, the boy folded his arms across his desk and put his head down. He stayed that way until the recess bell rang. Alex saw the boy outside. He had thick, tangled curls of brown hair and a look in his eyes that read “back off” to anyone who might dare approach. Alex thought he was pretty. No, not pretty. Alex thought he was beautiful. Boys weren’t supposed to be beautiful, he knew, but this boy was.

Something caught the boy’s eye and Alex followed his gaze. The Evans twins. Alex didn’t know them very well. Max liked his friend Liz. Isobel didn’t seem to like anyone except Max. The boy followed Max and Isobel with his eyes. Then, sensing they were being watched, the twins looked over at the boy. Max and Isobel stared at the boy and the boy stared at Max and Isobel. It was like the three of them were talking in a secret language that only they knew. But they weren’t saying anything and nobody moved.

The next day the boy was gone. Alex listened for the rumours to tell him where he had gone. Or why he had gone. He heard rumours of chairs being thrown. He thought he heard “threw their car” once but he knew that wasn’t true. There was no way a nine year old boy could throw a car. Rumours were funny things.

Alex didn’t see the boy again until two years later. It looked like he had gotten angrier over those two years. But when Alex had the chance to look into his deep eyes, he was struck by the same thought he had the first time he’d seen the boy.

Beautiful.


End file.
